survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Survivormagma/A story!
This is a Survival 303 story about a young boy named Lex being teleported into Survival 303. (There are real Roblox players, other than Melo and the noob squad. Yay NoBanana!) Survival Gold Chapter one: A small hull I spawned in a frenzy. A Mithrilite had just killed me and I was terrified. I wondered what other terrible risks I had to take to survive. My name is Lex. I'm an ordinary guy. One day I stepped into my room to see that my computer was glowing. I was playing Survival 303, and I touched it. I then spawned on the Mainland, then looked for resources. It seemed like I was at home playing it. But no. I felt the hunger and the thirst bar. I felt the exaustion as I swung my Pick. Everyone calls me by my username, Lexiega. I found some friends who said this happened. One is SuperMeatyBoy39, but we call him Super. Another was Plantsteve12. We called him Plant. "I made a Sailboat!" Plant called. Plant was our Shipbuilder. Super was out mining. He's our Miner. I'm the food provider. I fish and milk cows. I make Bread. I craft pies. It's easier on the computer. I've been killed many times by stepping on the stove on accident. Enough about my tribe. There was Melocascemo1, The Mithrilite who killed me. He lives on Bento. We call him Melo. NoBanana, He was kinda neutral. He lives alone on Flax. Then there was HeavenlyawesomeJuan. He was a crafty sort of half/ally with us.We call him Juan. He lives on Lynx. There was a noob named KittyGoMoo. He lives on paradise with 2 other noobs, MeLocoForCoco and Harrycrabofepicness, We call them the Noob squad. Their nicknames are Moo, Loco and Crabo. Last but not least, there was Tacoforfun122, we called him Taco. He lived on Spring, and he Traded us things like Raw bento and Bento leather that we need but can't get from the Mainland. "Melo is coming!" I yelled. It was true. His Merchant Frigate with lots of resources on it were heading this way. I took out my Steel sword. "Not this time." I mumbled. He docked and Leaped off with his Zippo lighter. How did he get it? He hacked. He has all of the Admin tools, The nerve of some players! Noobs thought he was an admin. I retooled all of my things. "Retool your buildings!" All of the buildings were sucessfully retooled and Melo was raging. He sailed away, Acccidentally leaving some admin tools and Mithril things in frusteration. I gasped. "Carbon fiber rod! Zippo lighter!" I named all of the tools he left behind. I took the Rod and Mithril sword, since I also fought. The others were defences. I gave Super the mithril pickaxe and we shared the large admin water container. Juan was spotted sailing torward us just as Melo left. He parked his ship and came out. He was holding.... A Hull? "What's that for?" I asked. Juan did not answer. He placed it on the ground. "Nine more..." I was confused. "What?" Juan sighed. "There's a new boat called the Warship. It requires 10 hulls, 10 sails, 5 Gunpowder and 5 Refined Iron. It has cannons and it is larger than the Merchant Frigate. We need to get it before Melo does." We all nodded and Plant went to work crafting Hemps to sails, crafting tree stumps to sails. "I'll need some Coal and Sulphur." Super set off. Chapter 2: Mining for The Ship It was a normal day and Super insisted I came with him to mine for Coal and Sulfur. I followed him and He gave me his old Steel pick. Typical Super. Kind, but he does not give us the best tools. But It's fine. We encountered a vein of Sulfur and mined it. We saw some Coal and mined that. In all, we had enough for 3 Gunpowder. On our way out, we met NoBanana coming into the cave. "Hey, NoBanana!" I Called. He walked over. "Melo raided my base! Could I stay with you for a while?" He clearly needed help, and we could see his base at Flax smoldering still. "Okay..." We put a extra seat and NoBanana leapt on. "Thanks." We all jumped on. At least if Melo is raiding bases, he won't be working on the Warship. We arrived home after 1 minute. NoBanana looked around the settlement. "Nice." Just then it started to rain. We ran into a Hut until it blew over. Category:Blog posts